Daimyo Hermitaur Ecology
In-Game Information A large carapaceon with a giant monster's skull on its back. Fond of sand, it is mainly seen in the desert or jungle areas. Living underground it surfaces when hungering for a snack. Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Shield Crab *Family: Hermitaur An excellent example of a Carapaceon, Daimyo Hermitaur are the adult form of the Hermitaur. Some other forms of Daimyo Hermitaur includes Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Stonefist Hermitaur, Gonngenn Hermitaur, and Zenith Daimyo Hermitaur. Habitat Range In the Old World, they inhabit the Desert, Old Desert, Dunes, Old Jungle, Jungle, Tide Island, Kumbel Wetlands, Primal Forest, and Everwood. They've also been seen in the Deserted Island of the New World. Ecological Niche Daimyo Hermitaur primarily feed on smaller creatures and other resources for survival, including carrion and rarely humans. Though they prey on other creatures, Daimyo Hermitaur can sometimes serve as prey for monsters like Odibatorasu. Biological Adaptations They have huge, thick claws capable of holding prey as well as shielding the giant crab from most any attacks. Daimyo Hermitaur's shell is also very tough, able to deflect the blows of most weapons. The one chink in the creature's armor is its soft hindquarters, where many of the creature's major organs are stored. To fix this problem, Daimyo Hermitaur will wear the skulls of dead wyverns on their backs. Acquiring the right size shell is a chore though, and occasionally Daimyo Hermitaur can be spotted with shells too large, or small for their bodies. Almost all of Daimyo Hermitaur's shells come from members of the larger species like Monoblos. Daimyo Hermitaur also possess surprisingly strong legs, able to move the creature with great speed if necessary. The legs assist the creature in digging holes and they are able to launch themselves many feet into the air, causing them to land vigorously on top of hunters who don't react fast enough. Some unusual rare Daimyo Hermitaur have a dark redish color on their claws, darker legs and more shiny eyes. Along with this their shells are unusually covered in moss or algae. Like Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, they also share the ability to spit long streams of water. They use new attack techniques as their claws are much stronger than average, they use their claws in a shielded position much like a human boxing while walking at a target, these claws are reported to be so strong in this position that ranged projectiles fired from guns ricochet, along with this new smarter advancing technique they perform a very aggressive non stop side to side claw snapping attack behavior that out-speeds most attackers. Behavior Despite their size, Daimyo Hermitaur are fairly calm, when undisturbed. However, Daimyo Hermitaur will turn aggressive if they feel threatened or attacked. Most of time, they can be seen foraging for food as they roam around their environment. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX Category:Monster Ecology Category:Carapaceon Ecology